We are investigating the dielectric properties of fluid saturated bone. The studies are on in vitro samples primarily from bovine femurs and tibias and on porcine compact bone. We will examine the relationship of the dielectric properties to sample orientation and to the microstructure of the samples. We will measure the conductivity of the samples as a function of the conductivity of the saturating fluid. The results of these measurements will be used to examine the influence of the dielectric properties on the electro-mechanical effect in bone and to model currents and fields in electrical stimulation experiments.